Too Young To Die
by Cena Beana
Summary: You don't know what its like to watch your sister be replaced with a ball of fire. You are all snuggled up in front of your computer probably with a nice cup of hot, rich coffee. You're about to read a story filled with pain, regret and betrayal.


'Oh god, I am way too young to die, maybe I should just get out of here'.

"Sakura, dear could you look down please I am going to apply some eyeshadow",asked the makeup artist. Sakura obediently dropped her gaze down.

'No, I've made it this far already I will not let fear control me any longer'

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Sakura Haruno found her self in a chair fidgeting in her dress waiting for the journalist to arrive. Finally a short, blonde haired woman arrived. Sitting down in a chair across from the pink haired girl the woman introduced herself as Tsunade. "So tell me about yourself".<p>

"My name is Sakura Haruno , I am fourteen years old and I was born and raised in The Village Of The Leaf."

"I want you to tell me everything, tell me about your family, your life style, school. Anything." the woman said.

"My family wasn't wealthy, whenever our clothes ripped or the straps on my shoes snapped my mother would just sew them back together. I had two brothers and two sisters. I also had a mother and father but I never really saw them much. My parents didn't really get along, so my father lived else where seling cheap jewelery. Once he got his pay cheak he would send us some money for groceries and clothes. As for my mom, I guess you could say my mother was a house wife, but in my eyes she went to work every day. Every morning she would get up early and walk to my grandparents house. She would make them some breakfast, bathe them, clean their house and buy them groceries. Mean while I was attempting at waking up my siblings. Getting my youngest sister Yuka and as usual I tried to persuade Yuka to where her sneakers instead of the plastic cinderella heels she got for christmas. Eventually they would get up and I would already be hurrying outside to avoid walking to school with my nerdy little sister. Hinata wasn't exactly ugly but with her long, tangled hair and rounded glasses people didn't really notice how beautiful she really was. As I passed the decaying bodies left behind from the last attack by the Village Of The Rain I heard my name being called".

'Oh no she caught up to me'.

"Sakura wait for me!" Hinata called out stumbling under the weight of her backpack.

Sakura waited for Hinata to catch up to her then continued to quickly walk to school while Nessa continued to ramble on about a book she found.

Soon Sakura was far away enough from Hinata to drown out her rambles. Suddenly their was a shriek and a peircing boom. Sakura whipped around to see a ball of fire in replace of the young ten year old Hinata.

"HINATA!" Sakura had no time to help when another bomb arrived a few feet away. Blindingly Sakura ran avoiding bombs and bodies of the dead.

"As I ran I saw frightening scenes unfold before me. Mothers kneeling before their children whom lay on the street dead, a little boy stubbled by me, his face covered in blood. I watched as he wiped the blood off his face with his hands as if it were water." Looking across the cracked street Sakura could see a group of people bustling in and out of a small building. She entered the building to discover row's of Konoha citizens lined up to be treated by the very few doctors that they had. "I immediately thought of Nessa. I thought about how she claimed she wanted to be a doctor. I remember Nessa studying dozens of medical books til she would pass out. I remember her mumbling about that medical book she found and how great it was. Why didn't I listen to her? Why didn't I support her? Suddenly a woman walked up to me…..do you want to know what she said?" Sakura's voice shook as tears ran down her cheeks. The Tsunade's eyes grew wide and she nodded not wanting the tale to end. "She asked me where her baby was, she asked me if I took her baby. Even when I told her I didn't know where her baby was, she still insisted that I took her baby. I was starting to get scared, I ran back outside before the woman could catch me, thats when I remembered something even more frightening.


End file.
